Gone Forever
by PridefulElizondo
Summary: Ichigo is different and not in a good way... DOES NOT BLEACH OR CHARACTERS...


Karin's POV

My brother Ichigo is an asshole. He's different ever since the war and not in a good way. He is still the same toward our sister Yuzu and still had the same childish fights with our Father. He is colder to me and easily ignores me. He stays in his room and I stay in mine. We usually have to see each other during dinner and that is usually forced on us. I hate him. He laughs at our father's antics but when our eyes meet; he switches to a cold glare. When we pass by each other; he hits my shoulder with a bit of force and sometimes I get a bruise. Sometimes I miss my big brother and at night I cry so much. This guy can't be my brother. I refuse to believe it. When I discussed this with Yuzu; she slapped me and said to leave him alone. I tried talking to dad, but dad said he's going through a phase. I laughed softly to myself when I realized he got them on his side.

Later on, I stayed focused on school. Ichigo graduated and went to a College. I was glad for him. Yuzu still cared for his room. Everything was in the same place. I knew Ichigo went to Soul Society instead of College. I thought he would miss me a little bit. When he would come home; he went straight to Yuzu and Dad and as usual; ignored me. I didn't understand why he hated me so much, so I ignored him too. I started eating in my room; and I stared at the soccer ball he bought me a long time ago for my birthday. In school, since I was number one in the whole school and a senior; the teachers decided to give me a scholarship to a university in America. I didn't feel like telling my family so I left it at that. I asked my teachers to keep it a secret from everyone including my sister. They gave me my diploma and I didn't have to go through the hassle of graduating with my class.

I had bought my ticket to America and had gotten my passport and just needed to get my stuff together. It was during the time Ichigo had come home. It was late but I called the taxi, I got my luggage and went out the door. Then, I felt a hand grip my wrist; I looked up seeing my father. I smiled weakly.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm leaving to America, I had gotten a scholarship there due to my academic studies and I also graduated early. So I'm leaving"

"I know there were some things you were hiding and I also know there is some tension between you and Ichigo, but can't you stay and work it out?"

"No, Ichigo is no longer my brother; he hates me; so why should I attempt to work it out? I have to go, I love you dad; always have always will"

Without looking back, I left toward my life; still feeling a heavy feeling I got with each step I took away from Ichigo. Maybe, it was then, when I realized I was in love with my brother and it broke me to know he hated me.

The next morning…

Ichigo woke up feeling that something was wrong. He got up from his bed and looked out the window. There was nothing odd about the outside. There was an ok amount of hollows. He walked out and down the stairs. He saw his sister Yuzu was staring out the window. She looked so depressed. His dad looked even worse. He knew his sister Karin would still be in bed and he would probably ignore her and she would do the same. He didn't hate Karin; it's just that he didn't know how to respond to her. He knew he made a mistake of ignoring her or being cold; she didn't deserve that.

"Ichigo, sit down." Isshin told his son.

"What is it dad?"

"Your sister Karin got a scholarship and graduated early."

"What, she didn't tell us what the hell?" Ichigo said.

Ichigo got up and went up the stairs; he ignored his family and continued up until he reached Karin's room. Her room was neat. He saw she wasn't there; he looked around and saw that her books, posters, games and clothes were also gone. His stomach dropped. He ran out the door and went outside. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned.

"Ichigo, she left to America"

Ichigo fell on his knees. He felt his whole world crash down on him. He felt very heavy and thick tears rolled down his cheeks. He avoided and ignored his sister because he fell in love with her. It hurt to know he would never be with her. It was Taboo; looked down upon so he tried falling out of love with her and because he pushed her away; she was gone.

"NO! She's coming back right dad?"

Isshin looked at his son's crumpled form and held back the tears.

"No, she never coming back"

Ichigo went quiet but the tears were evidence of what he was feeling. Ichigo got up and went into Karin's room. He looked around and something caught his eye; the soccer ball. He smiled at the thought; she still had it but now she left it behind. She left his gift behind but instead took his heart. He smiled bitterly, knowing that she is gone forever because of him.


End file.
